rarotonga moon
by WolfyJay
Summary: max is one person with a destiny like none other, he has a secret that only he can confront, he is not alone or is he.
1. Chapter 1

Rarotonga Moon

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

"Once on the island of Rarotonga there were many tribes that would huddle round a fire in the dead of night ready for any sudden instant when they would need to grab weapons and defend there land from the other tribes that stalk there targets to ensure an easy victory. But every tribe is unaware of one tribe, one tribe that is like no other. They are the true rulers of this island". Most people believe this story is true but others do not, but soon they will change there minds, and realise the danger that is soon to arise.

I am one person that doesn't stand out. I am shy but very protective person that likes to keep to myself and my family is just like me, they don't like to be with people they don't know. I get on with some people but I have to have known them for quite a while before I feel that I can trust them. This day is different from other days, this day I was more clumsy than normal and this started a rivalry between me and Phil the resident bully, and he was in a bad mood and that is never a good thing. I knew how to defend myself, I was taught how to when I was 5 so if I needed to I could reverse some of Phil's attacks back at him but Phil just walked away instead of making a scene and I was amazed just as much as the others that noticed what had happened. When I got home I was meet by my Nan and the rest of the family and I knew why they were there it was because it was my 16th birthday the next day and that was an important day for them let alone me. As my dad tried to get me out of the way I noticed something in my dads left eye something I never noticed before like he was angry or upset about something, or it was something he was hiding.

As quick as the morning comes it was night and the family all set of to make plans of what to do with max on his 16th birthday but then I knew that he would have to decide between people in the end and I didn't want to upset anyone like I did last year but that was inevitable.

The next day the family was up early and like every year someone would tell the story that was meant to be about the ancestors but I didn't believe it I believed it was used to keep the younger children quiet. When I had the chance I exited the room and tried to find my mum but when I found her she was busy so I decided not to interrupt her. When the story had finished I decide to talk to my granddad as I thought that he might be getting bored and need some entertainment. "What is the main point about the story then" I asked and I saw by the face on my granddad that he was about to lie "well the main point about is never underestimate your opponent as you can never be sure what they are capable of doing". As soon as I saw that my granddad was uncomfortable I decided that it would be better if I was to leave him alone instead of continuing to ask questions about there ancestors in the story.

Round about 7.30 in the morning I had to plan out my day, which included who I was going to spend time with on the day and then find out what each person was going to do. " right max is time that you sorted out what you want to do today and I would like it if you could get back here for about 7" rattled my mum in a threatening manner. I hesitated as I tried to decide who to spend time with on my birthday, I had been doing this every birthday for the last 4 years and each year the people that were not chosen got upset, and the same would happen again it was inevitable. In the end I decided that it was in my best interest to spend time having fun than being with someone like my dad who would just want to go hiking, but my uncle on the over hand always did something different every year, last year it was cave drawing, and the year before that it was wakeboarding. If there ever was a place to get adrenaline rush it was with my uncle. In the end I decided that I would spend an hour with my dad besides how boring it would be, and then I would spend an hour with my older brother which only happens once in a blue moon. When it comes to 3pm he would spend the rest of the day with my uncle. All day I was trying to think of what his uncle would have planed for later. The more I thought about it the quicker time passed by.

When I met my uncle I was surprised that all was there was a bow and arrows and I thought that we would be doing archery which was not his uncle's best idea but I couldn't be more wrong. "max" mysteriously said my uncle "yes" replying almost immediately " we're going hunting" I was almost shocked that I was going to be hunting the old fashioned way, were there is nothing more exhilarating than this. When I finally had a chance to hunt a dear then a strange animal wiped past and the dear was gone. Nothing surprised me more than seeing my uncle running in the same direction as the strange creature that seemed to run off with there dinner. I then decided it would be best to follow but when I did his uncle had vanished from sight. I was in the middle of the forest all alone with no idea what dangers were around me but when I saw my uncle reappearing from the trees I felt relieved that I was no longer on my own. I recovered my bravery and asked "what just happened". My uncle claimed that it was just a wolf that had taken the dinner but that was ok as everyone has to eat even the animals.

When they finally arrived back at the house everyone was uptight as if they were hiding something, something that they didn't want to discus as if it was life changing but if only I knew the real reason, then they could all relax and stop being so tense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Clouded minds

The next day I woke up with a persisting headache, it felt like my head was going to explode. Today was one of those days which I want to stay in bed and ignore the whole world but unfortunately I couldn't, and I had to get off to school just like every other day. But at least it was a Friday. Tomorrow I could relax and sleep which is one of my favourite things to do. When I eventually recovered I had to get to school so I was just waiting till I got my driving licence and I would be able to drive there. I had my test on the Sunday and I knew I was going to pass as my driving instructor said I was the best learner driver he had ever tutored. That was a major boost in confidence for me and at least now I have something to look forward to.

The next couple of days where ok not much happened and I thought what else could be done to finally get things done. I had a whole list of things to do: I had revision to do for my driving test tomorrow and Monday I was expected to do an essay but I would come up with some stupid excuse that would let me off. I was very good at exaggerating the truth no one would question it they just said ok and carried on with there life as if I was insignificant like a worm on a plate but that didn't bother me at least I could get away with murder that way. Having tea at the table was getting very repetitive, no one would talk about anything I tried to start a conversation a number of times. But now I have just stopped trying it gets very boring in my house so I try and get out as much as I can, but not everything goes to plan.

The next day I woke up 9am to try and get some revision done for my driving test but I was very hard to revise when I am so excited. After breakfast I had a conversation with my dad he looked as if he was going to run away by the look on his face. "Morning, what time have you got your test max?" "At 12 I think, I've revised so much, and before I have my test I'm meeting Billy at the market, and we will walk there as he has his test the same time as me." "Well, good luck and I want to see you drivers licence when you get back."

The test was plain sailing but the test did take an hour and there was a lot of stopping on the side of the road. When I got my licence I was over the moon, I stopped of at the second hand car retailer that was just down the road from my house. "Can I help you?" "No I'm ok, thanks I'm just looking as I just passed my test". "Ok if you need any help just call me and ill see what I can do." Then I noticed someone rush inside my house so I started to run at a pace that would make anyone collapse. When I arrived at the door I saw some movement in the sitting room so I entered as If I never saw anything, and some how there was banners and a cake all for me and passing my test. It was ever that they were physic or they were spying on me, that I wouldn't put passed them. It's no big surprise though after all I couldn't wait to get a car. That was the main thing on my mind at the moment, so I did my best to act surprised and happy which I was if I was being honest. To my surprise when I sat in the empty seat on the sofa there was a lumpy object behind the cushion. When I moved the cushion away I saw a little box about the size of a necklace box. Inside the box were a set of brand new car keys and a set of house keys. Which I recognised almost immediately as my attention was on the car keys instead. "Well, did you pass?" "….. I did but I didn't expect this. I was just down looking at the car retailer." "We know he phoned to warn us to get the car undercover so that you wouldn't see it". I started to get fidgety, I wanted to see the car that had been purchased for me but the problem was that it wasn't on the drive, or round the side of the house. "Were is the car, where have you parked it?" "Why don't you go look for it?" "Because I don't know where it is." "Then you better get looking." "Can I have a clue?" "It's near the house" "thanks" and without wasting any more time, I was out of the house like a shot, with the car keys in my hand. I was going to search every car in the street if I had to. When I found the car I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to drive the car down the road and show off the car.

The next day I drove to school for the first time and I was amazed at how long it had token me I was concentrating on driving so much that I forgotten about what time I had to be there for I was there 30 minutes early and the car park was empty but the was all ways spaces as not many people come here unless they live locally. When other cars started to arrive my car was the best one around. That didn't surprise me anyway, since I live on the richest street and it was my choice to come to this school anyway. At least that I had a say about that.

After school I drove back home and to my surprise my parents were waiting outside and I notice at the side of the house there was foundations for what looked like a garage. "We have decided that because you have passed your test, and you have a car, that we are building this garage, so that you can park your car in there and then you don't have to worry about it being stolen or damaged." "That's great but I'm the first one to leave in the morning and you are sometimes a sleep, and I don't want to wake you up by opening the garage door." "Don't worry about that if you wake us up, then you wake us up." "Ok if you say so." After tea, I did a bit of research to see if I could get any cheap music, to have in my car to listen to on the way to places and back.

The next day was the same as any other day, but the main problem was that the night before there was a crash on the main road next to the road I was on and the road had cars pilling up waiting to get to there destination and It was only a narrow road so it didn't help at all.

When I arrived at the car park I saw a car drive past and I thought that I knew the driver, that I had seen her before.


End file.
